


Draw the Line (Japanese Version)

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: Costume Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New song, new costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw the Line (Japanese Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the first live performances of "Purple Line" where my main concern was how Changmin got in those pants! [LINK](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9YnV20UHu8)

Three of the stylists are looking at Jaejoong in his costume for the first live performance of "Purple Line.". Their heads are tilted, eyes not wavering from a spot 10-20cm below his belt buckle. Changmin would laugh, except....

"This--,"one of them starts, but the other two cut her off with sounds of agreement. Jaejoong looks over his shoulder and smirks the smirk of the well-endowed.

"We could cut--"

"What!?" Jaejoong, Junsu, and Yunho say in chorus, as Yoochun collapses into snickers.

"Hyung," Changmin whispers at Yoochun, jerking his head in hopes that Yoochun will come over to him before answering.

Yoochun keeps his eyes on the brainstorming session--which has so far only ruled out the use of any sharp objects–-as he comes to lean on the table beside Changmin. "Problems?" he asks.

"At least Jaejoong got his done up."

Now Yoochun brings his full attention to Changmin's dilemma. "Jaejoong's weren't tight, he just filled them out well. Good God, Changmin, did they think you were a eunuch?"

"Actually, my testicles are fine. But I can't figure out where to put...."

Yoochun scrunches up his face, likely literally biting his tongue, and Changmin is not at all sympathetic because this is not the time for virgin jokes. "Hyung, this is serious."

"I know, I know. Believe me, I know." Yoochun rolls his eyes and tugs on his own pants, then takes a good look at the situation. "If there's room for your balls, tuck it underneath."

Just the thought of it makes Changmin wince. "I have to dance. If I do that.... I hate to think...." He ends up shaking his head in answer.

"The only other answer is up, anywhere else will be very noticeable. Unless that's what you're going for."

"I'm going for not cutting off the circulation."

"Okay. You make the arrangements and I'll work the zipper."

"I can do the zipper--"

"Not if you're squishing the little brother flat, you can't. And that's what you'll need to do."

He waits for Yoochun to turn away, but not too long, because that would be a different kind of embarrassing. His impatient sigh works just as well, bringing Yoochun's eyes up to his face while he puts everything in order. He presses his hand over his cock, over his underwear. "Ready."

It takes some tugging, but Yoochun is careful not to catch any of the skin on his hand. Then Yoochun starts to chuckle and Changmin frowns his confusion. The chuckle turns into the innocently lecherous smile Yoochun is always teased about. "I'm closing the zipper," he says. "This seems very wrong."

Changmin rolls his eyes and sucks in hard in order to get his hand out of his pants. He can't move too fast without shifting things that shouldn't be shifted, but the friction combined with the release of pressure makes the whole process delicious torture. He grits his teeth and pulls his hand free, trying not to groan as the denim firmly cradles his filling cock. These pants might not be so bad after all.

"Everything okay?" Yoochun asks, sounding truly concerned.

"Actually...it feels kinda nice."

"Down, boy. And I mean that. We don't need you poking out the top."

"Hyung!" He should have known better than to fall for the "concerned" act.

"You've seen the fangirl reaction to a strip of your stomach, imagine if they caught sight of–"

"Yoochun!"

"There. Remember that feeling of ball-shrivelling terror and you should be fine. That's what I'm keeping in mind to make it though the recording. Also, what the hell is Yunho wearing?"

"Tea towel."

"I thought we weren't allowed to wear those over here. Weren't you supposed to get a law passed or something?" Yoochun nudges Changmin in the ribs.

"My international influence is slipping."

"Hmm." Yoochun nods sagely. "Must be lack of circulation."

"Ah hahaha." The fake laugh gives ample credit to the weak joke, but the smile he turns on Yoochun is equal payment for the one he's receiving. Then Jaejoong turns around, and both Yoochun and Changmin suck in a deep breath through their teeth.

"Too much pressure on the zipper, hyung."

"Yeah, that needs to be kept out of sight. For our comfort." Yoochun freezes for a moment and Changmin waits; he knows the thinking look.

"Hyung!" Both Jaejoong and Yunho turn around at Yoochun's call, but Yoochun is looking at Yunho and motioning to his neck. "Tie that on him like an apron. It will make people wonder, but that's part of the fun."

"You've got to be kidding!" Jaejoong complains, but Yunho has the tea towel off as soon as the words are out of Yoochun's mouth. He hardly gets a chance to hold it up before the stylists take over, working furiously on the fold and the drape and how to get it to stay put. They toss Jaejoong's blue scarf around Yunho's neck almost as if to get it out of the way.

Junsu gives Yunho a high five, Changmin shakes Yoochun's hand, and Jaejoong glares at all of them while being tugged around by his belt loops. But once the stylists are gone, and they have a few moments to themselves, Jaejoong grabs Yunho's hand and hides it under his apron.

"This was an excellent idea," Jaejoong says, grinning.

Yunho reverses the grip on his wrist and drags Jaejoong to his feet. "Out," he says, opening the door with his free hand, then shoving Jaejoong into the hallway. Junsu walks behind, shaking his head, and Changmin follows. He can't help but grin as he hears Yunho hiss to Yoochun, "You've created a monster."

Yoochun laughs, making Changmin turn and grin even wider at the way Yoochun's got his arm around Yunho's shoulders. As the laughter increases, Yunho starts to smile and wraps his arm around Yoochun's waist to hold him up. Yoochun is keeping the joke to himself, the broken comments about purple monsters not making much sense, but Junsu turns and laughs as well. Then Jaejoong pauses, a real smile growing wider as they catch up.

Changmin decides to add a new clause to his international costuming law: their wardrobe must always leave them room to laugh.


End file.
